


[Podfic] Perennial - Sidestory

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Series: Perennial [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Perennial - Year Two: Sidestory" by glymr, read aloud.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Series: Perennial [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590346
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Perennial - Sidestory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perennial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846985) by [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr). 



> This takes place during the Perennial story, between chapters 6 and 7.
> 
> The mp3 is the sidestory only, and the m4b is the entirety of the series, totalling over 11 hours.

### Download

  * MP3: **[HERE](https://ia802904.us.archive.org/33/items/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr_sidestory.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * M4B (entire series): **[HERE](https://archive.org/download/perennial_sophie_glymr/perennial_sophie_glymr.m4b)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 11:03
  * **File type:** MP3 (10.9 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Perennial - Year Two: Sidestory_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846985/chapters/8360269)
  * **Author:** glymr 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Promiseland_ by MIKA 



  



End file.
